Gift Or Curse?
by TryDefyingGravity
Summary: And this gift or this curse that I have inside, maybe at last I’ll know why… A look at Elphaba's powers. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: And this gift or this curse that I have inside, maybe at last I'll know why… ONESHOT

Gift Or Curse

Elphaba first found out about her powers at the age of eight. Walking by the lake, but attempting not to go near it at the same time, trying her best to push her little sister before her, she slipped and Nessarose's wheelchair swung into the water. The green child screamed, pulling back on the handles of the chair. She wasn't strong enough to pull it back, indeed, she was barely strong enough to push it. The chair was slowly sinking into the lake. Frex was nowhere to be seen. Elphaba was on her own. Sobbing, those stinging tears burning her cheeks, Elphaba followed an instinct and raised her hands in the air. 'Nessa!' She shrieked, praying that her instinct would work.

Gradually, almost in slow motion, Nessarose's wheelchair rolled backwards out of the water to Elphaba's outstretched hands. Nessa had been lucky, her face hadn't gone beneath the water. Gasping, Elphaba stepped steadily backwards, using all her strength to get her sister away from the lake.

'Elphaba!' Frex had seen what had happened. 'What did you do?' Elphaba stared at him in surprise, and allowed anger to take hold of her. 'I saved her!' Her child's voice sounded more sinister shouting out those words, and as if by accident, Frex tripped and fell into the lake, his arms flailing. Elphaba hid a smile. 'Come on Nessa. I'll show you the book I found in Mama's room the other day.' She wheeled her sister around, and ran as fast as she could towards the house (which, admittedly, wasn't that fast).

Nessa, aged five, could only stare at her older sister in awe. 'You saved me.' Elphaba nodded. 'Now shush, Nessa, I want to show you a book.'

It was only lying in her bed that night, Elphaba let herself think of the afternoon's activity. 'I saved her.' She murmured to herself. 'But with what?' She closed her eyes and the words came to her lips. 'My gift.'

- - - - - -

'Elphaba!' Frex shouts at the top of his voice. The green girl, now aged fifteen, wanders down to where her father is standing.

'Yes?' She asks, arching an eyebrow. 'Nessa's in her room, reading. She needs a new dress, _apparently_.' Her voice drips with sarcasm, and she stretches her arms pointedly, as the sleeves of the blue dress she is wearing reach to her elbow. It's clear that Elphaba doesn't think much of her sister's needy attitude. She prefers it when it's just her and Nessa, and they read together, or sing together in the privacy of Nessa's room.

'Don't take that tone with me Elphaba.' Frex sounds tired. 'I need you to finish the housework. I'm not a woman, I shouldn't have done any of what I did.' Elphaba glares at him. 'Elphaba.' He warns her once more. 'You know that it's your job to do this, you're lucky I did any of it.'

Elphaba is also tired – Nessa had a bad night last night, she had cramp in her legs that kept her up for most of the night. And of course, Elphaba had to stay up with her. Frex has a special sermon to give this evening, and he needs to be well rested. Or at least, that's the excuse he gives.

'I'm not lucky Father.' The words fly out of her mouth before she thinks. Frex frowns, the lines in his forehead deepening. 'Sorry Father, I'm just…' Frex's eyebrows have almost disappeared. 'Tired.' Elphaba finishes the sentence.

Frex claps a hand to his forehead. 'You're tired Elphaba. Oh, you must sleep. It's not like you have any housework to do, or a sister who needs your help.'

Elphaba has had enough of this, and the anger takes of hold of her, just like it did when she was eight. Her eyes darken and words she has never heard spring to her mouth. 'Ahven tatey ahven tatey ahven.' She chants these words, not knowing what she is saying. Her father rises above the table in the kitchen, much to his surprise. He gasps and his movements echo those of seven years ago, when he fell in the lake.

'Elphaba! What are you doing to me?'

She stops, and immediately he falls to the floor, landing flat on his back. He stares at Elphaba in horror, true fear in his eyes. She steps towards him and he backs away. If the situation weren't so awful, his movements would be funny. 'Get away from me, you… you WITCH!' Elphaba's proffered hand falls to her side. She is hurt but doesn't show it. Instead, she turns on her heel and marches out of the back door. Frex shouts after her.

'You're cursed, Elphaba. You're my punishment. You're cursed!'

- - - - - -

Elphaba remembers those words four years on, as she listens to Madame Morrible tell her about the Wizard. Perhaps the Wizard could help her with these… skills… she has. Perhaps the Wizard could help her find her place in the world. Then, she'd be unlimited.

- - - - - -

_When I meet the Wizard, my whole life will change_

'_Cause once you're with the Wizard, no on thinks you're strange_

_No father is not proud of you, no sister acts ashamed_

_And all of Oz has to love you, when by the Wizard you're acclaimed._

_And this gift… or this curse, that I have inside_

_Maybe at last I'll know why…_

_­_- - - - - -

A/N: I **wasn't **listening to the Wizard And I when I wrote this. I quite like this, for once. It was interesting to do.


End file.
